Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to imaging and, more particularly, to an imaging sensor that can perform distance measurement and a moving body.
Description of the Related Art
A configuration as an imaging sensor provided with a pixel including a light receiving unit where a photoelectric conversion layer is formed on a substrate has been proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-67948 describes an imaging sensor using an organic photoelectric conversion layer as the photoelectric conversion layer. On the other hand, an imaging sensor provided with an autofocus (AF) function for automatically performing focus adjustment at the time of imaging have been widely popularized. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-67948 also describes that a light shielding film for shielding part of incident light is provided between the photoelectric conversion layer and a micro lens, and focus detection is performed on the basis of a phase difference method. According to this imaging plane phase difference method, a de-focusing amount and a distance to an object are obtained by using trigonometrical focusing principles from a phase difference of parallax images based on light beams that have passed different areas (pupil areas) on a lens pupil.